The Fifth TriWizard Tournament Champion
by Windcrest210
Summary: What if, instead of four champions, there where five. That is where seventeen year old Natasha Rueschhoff, better known as Tasha, comes in. She is the fifth champion and everyone is scared. This story has a twist in it that you won't believe. Cedric/OC
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

I own nothing except for the plot and the following characters: me, Angela Stellwall, and James Monroe. If I had owned HP, then Cedric would be alive. I apologize if the characters are slightly OOC.

I walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall where I would put my name into the Goblet of Fire. I walked into the Great Hall where I saw Cedric Diggory put his name in. As I passed him, he saw me and smiled. I smiled also and walked up to the Goblet.

I put my name in and my fellow Gryffindors clapped and cheered for me. I went to sit by Cedric who happened to be sitting next to the only open seat. I didn't pay attention to him as Fred and George Weasly came bounding in.

I watched as they drank the aging potion and stepped inside the ring. I went back to my book that I had been reading. I looked up from my book as they put their names in. Then both twins were hurled out of the ring. I watched as they grew beards and laughed. I turned to see Cedric looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

I saw Hermione Granger sitting down below with Harry Potter and Ron Weasly and joined them.

"Did you put your name in, Tasha?" she asked me.

"Yep, I turned seventeen two weeks ago." I said.

"How did you get in? You're a sixth-year?" Ron asked.

"So is the majority of the people that put there names in. I'm of age and Dumbledore put me in second-year when I was eleven." I said.

Harry stared at me in surprise. "You must be smarter than Hermione."

"Nah, I'm just lucky." I said.

I joined my fellow Gryffindors at the table. I sat by Fred and George, who had gotten their beards removed.

"How did you get in?" they asked me.

"I'm seventeen, idiots." I said.

I ate breakfast quickly and grabbed my books. I passed Cedric at the door. He smiled and walked alongside me.

"Going to Potions?" he asked me. I shuddered. I_ hated_ Professor Snape.

"Yep, what about you?" I asked.

"Herbology." He said.

"See ya." I said as I walked down the steps leading to the dungeons.

"Bye," he said walking the opposite way.

My best friend, Angela Stellwall met me at the door.

"So, what's up with you and Diggory." She asked me.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I said.

She looked like she didn't believe me but didn't push me. We sat down and completed the complicated lesson Snake, I mean Snape, assigned us.


	2. Ch 2 Cedric's POV

I own NOTHING except for the plot and my three characters: Me, Angela, and James.

Sorry if Cedric is a bit OOC. I also don't own Eragon, though I do have a copy in my room.

**Note: he is not a stalker in this chapter.**

* * *

Cedric watched as Tasha Rueschhoff put her name into the Goblet. She was a sixth-year, who had turned seventeen two weeks before. He had her in Professor Moody's class, where she was just as good at Defense Against the Dark Arts as he was.

He remembered the day that she was to be sorted in to the four houses. He had watched her chat with the other first years and then go with the other first-years to cross the lake. He had never figured out why they had to cross the lake. (A/N: I still haven't figured that out either) They had met again at the Great Hall, when Professor McGonagall had pulled her aside.

He went in and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. A little while later, Tasha had came in with McGonagall. Dumbledore announced that Tasha would be entering second-year, instead of first-year, due to certain circumstances. She had been sorted into Gryffindor and was happy about it.

She had been appointed seeker of the team until Potter had taken the position two years later. She was a brilliant player and was fast. She was almost as good as Harry and didn't hold a grudge against him for taking her position.

Cedric shook his head to clear it. She was walking over to him and sat down next to him, taking the only seat that was open. She took out a book and he caught a glimpse of the cover: Eragon.

Odd name for a book, he thought and studied her golden blond curls of her hair. He stopped studying her hair when the two Weasly twins came in announcing something about an aging potion.

Of course, it didn't work and the twins were blasted out of the age line. He heard Tasha laugh and looked at her.

"What?" he heard her ask.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

He watched as she joined Potter, Weasly, Granger, and the other Gryffindors at the breakfast table. His stomach grumbled and he was reminded of breakfast. He joined his friends at the Hufflepuff table and talked with them. He couldn't help sneaking glances at Tasha. There was something about her…

"What's up with you and Rueschhoff?" his friend James asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing he said and finished his breakfast quickly. He got his books and met Tasha at the door. He smiled at her and walked alongside her. He knew where she was going, but couldn't help asking: "Going to Potions?"

"Yep." She said and shuddered. He knew what she meant. Snape gave everyone the creeps.

He heard her ask where he was going and said "Herbology."

They parted and he watched as she walked towards the dungeons. He walked towards Herbology and then met Tasha in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They got though the lesson and split up to go to two other classes before meeting up again in Transfigurations. Then, it was time to go to the Great Hall to see who the Tri-Wizard champions were going to be.

* * *

I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review after you read this. It's not mandatory, but I would appreciate it so that I can make my writing better. **Again, I will say this: Cedric isn't a stalker**. Good-bye and I'll see you next time.


	3. Ch 3 The Champions Are Chosen

I don't own anything about the story except for the characters: me, James, and Angela. The plot follows the Goblet of Fire's plot with some things changed. So, I kind-of do own the plot, but Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sorry If the characters are slightly OOC. On with the story!

I met Cedric in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He held the door open for me and I said thanks. We sat in our seats and Professor Moody began the lesson. It was easy and I passed it with flying colors. Moody commented that I might be better than Ms. Granger. That was so not true. I mean, I'm good but I'm not great. Hermione was better than me at almost everything except Herbology (which I kind-of hated). That was where I was really good. Not a comforting thought, being better at Hermione in a lesson with plants. I was defiantly NOT going to get a job with plants. I'd rather be an auror than work with plants.

She was also better than me at Transfiguration, which I was not good at and being beaten by a fourth-year in all classes except Herbology and sometimes Defense Against the Dark Arts, is _not _a comforting thought.

After Transfiguration (where I finally managed to turned a robin into a red pincushion), it was time for dinner. I sat at my usual place at the Gryffindor table and talked with the others. I got into an argument again with Hermione about which was harder: feeding those Blast-Ended Skrewts, that the fourth-years had to take care of or having to change a lightbulb by hand while being chased by a five foot high ferret(that was today's lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts). I won by about fifteen votes from the older Gryffindors.

After dinner was eaten, the plates disappeared and it was time to announce the champions. Victor Krum was Durmstrang's champion (I thought he was a jerk), Fleur Delacour was the Beaubaxton's champion (I didn't think she would win). Then it was time for the Hogwarts champions to be announced. The champion was Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff table went up with a roar and I clapped also, ignoring the looks I got from the Gryffindor table. The whole school went quiet as the Goblet of Fire turned red and Dumbledore caught the piece of paper. With a surprise, I saw that it had my handwriting on it.

He called my name and I stood up shakily. I made my way past the teachers and my face was probably pale. I mean, I was scared. There were supposed to be three champions, not four. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see that it was Harry.

"You got picked too?" I asked. He nodded and we walked down the stairs. Now I was even more nervous. There were now _five_ champions and the rules stated that there was supposed to be three. I knew we couldn't back out and the color that was remaining in my face left it as we approached the bottom steps and everyone turned to face us.

"What are they doing here?" Fleur asked.

We didn't have time to answer as Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore (or Dumbly-dor as Madame Maxine calls him), Snake (I mean, Snape), Karkaroff, and McGonagall came running down the stairs calling Harry's name over and over.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet or ask another student to?" he asked Harry.

"N-No." Harry stammered.

"Ms. Rueschhoff, do you know why your name came out?" Dumbledore asked me.

"No sir, I don't" I said truthfully.

"Wait, there are_ three_ Hogwarts champions?" Krum said, finally catching on.

_Yep, he's not going to win, _I thought.

"Yes, Victor, there are now three. Now that they're in, they can't back out." He said with more patience than I would've answer.

"Potter and Rueschhoff cursed it." Snape said.

"Cursed it?" McGonagall asked. "Severus, they are fourth- and sixth- years. This is out of their talent."

"Not Rueschhoff's." Professor Moody said coming down the stairs. "She's one of the brightest witches in the school."

Everyone looked at me and I looked away. I didn't like people staring at me. It made me feel nervous.

"I didn't curse it. I didn't even think I would get picked when I put my name in." I said.

"She's not lying." Moody said.

Everyone looked away from me and I relaxed a little bit.

"Well, we can't do anything now." Mr. Crouch said.

Madame Maxine and Karkaroff took their students away and only Cedric, Harry, and I were left. I felt myself relax quickly and color rushed back to my face. I looked at the teachers to see if they were still watching me. They weren't but I thought that Moody still had his eye on my. That eye grossed me out.

I sat down and Cedric walked over and sat by me and I smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine." I said which was true.

Dumbledore looked at us and said that we could go. Cedric helped me to my feet and we walked into the Great Hall. Harry was on my left and Cedric was on my right. We walked in silence until we reached the marble staircase.

"Night." I said to Cedric.

"Goodnight." He replied walking towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Harry and I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Before we reached the portrait of the fat lady, I turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't and I would appreciate it if people would stop asking me that!!" he yelled and muttered the password before storming into the common room.

I walked into the room and was able to not get bombarded by the others. I went into the girls' dormitory where Hermione was awake.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"How did you make the Goblet pull your name out?" she asked.

"I don't know. It just did." I said.

Hermione seemed satisfied by the answer and went to sleep. I stayed awake for a few minutes longer before sleep overcame me.

* * *

There you go the third chapter of my story. Please review after you read, so that I can make my story better. I usually write the chapter out before typing it so that's how I'm on the seventh chapter. I'll get the other four chapters up as soon as I can. Bye!!


End file.
